Pieces of Black
by XxxCrimson FatexxX
Summary: It's been seven years since her awakening, and Saya has spent her waking in Australia-with Solomon. Dreams and memories haunt her eternal. And those in Okinawa are dying. And a question pervades: Where is Haji?  Special thanks to Aldedron! Rated T incase
1. Memories

**Special thanks to Aldedron for helping me with my summary for this story~!~**

Pieces of Black

"_Nankurunaisa, I will always love you Saya."_

"_HAJI!"_

…

"Miss Otonashi? Miss Otonashi you're dazing out again."

Saya blinked a few times and looked at the therapist.

"Are you alright Miss Otonashi?"

"Yeah, I just-"

"Is it that memory again?"

"Yes."

"Alright let's get started."

"I had that dream again last night."

"Ah, I know you've been having this dream for a while but how long has it been do you think?"

"Seven years, five months, and four days."

The woman's eyes widened in shock. "You've been counting."

She nodded.

"How many years have you been having that memory?"

"Seven years, five months, and four days."

"So they're the same?"

"Yes."

"And how many years have you been coming here?"

"Six years."

"Do you know why you're having these dreams and memories?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind telling me?"

"I've already told you why."

"It's better if you tell me again."

Saya stared at the woman with slight hatred; tears began to flood her glassy orbs.

"No."

"I know it's painful to talk about, but if you start to cry its ok, you know that right?"

She nodded, she was silent for a moment and then she swallowed hard.

"…The man I loved died in an accident."

"Thank you…Now why do you think you keep having these dreams and memories even though it's been so long ago?"

She blinked away the tears that never fell and sat up straight.

"…Because I miss him…"

"Is there another reason?"

"Because I love him…"

The lady nodded. "Right, because you loved him.

"Love."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, nothing."

"Miss Otonashi is there anything you are hiding from me? Something important?"

_Yes. _"No."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Good. Miss-"

"Please call me Saya."

"Right, I'm sorry even after six years I keep forgetting you don't like Miss Otonashi. Saya are you and Solomon married?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy with your marriage?"

Saya smiled. "I'm very happy with our marriage."

"Do you love him like you loved Haji?"

It felt like needles were stabbing her heart every time she heard his name. She took in a deep breath but a long silence lingered before she answered.

"…Yes…"

"Really?"

_Maybe…_

"Yes." She smiled once more. "I have to go; I promised Solomon I'd be back so we could have our date night."

"Miss- I mean Saya, I'm worried about you."

"Really I'm fine; I'm very happy too, please don't worry."

She got up and left. She got in her blue car and began to drive home. Australia was simply beautiful, so many animals, she loved to live there but she longed for Okinawa often time. She longed to see Kai and the twins, to stand on the beach and let the sun warm her pale form.

The sun was setting, making a glare in her windshield. Suddenly her cell phone rang and she answered it as she drove by a small lake on the other side of the road.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Solomon." She rolled her eyes as she smiled. "You worry too much…"

"I know, but I just want to make sure."

"I'm fine, I promise, I'll be home in a little bit."

"I love you."

"Me too, bye."

She hung up.

She drove up the driveway to her and Solomon's home; it was so big, so much more room than for just two people.

"I'm home!" She yelled into the house.

"I'll be right there sweetie!"

She put down her things on the island in the kitchen just as he walked in.

"Hello beautiful."

She smiled and he kissed her wonderful lips, as fast as the kiss began it ended.

"Before I forget, Kai called a few hours ago, he seemed very eager to speak to you."

"I'll have to call him soon then."

She walked upstairs and to their bedroom. She opened her big closet and searched through the various selections of dresses. Solomon had bought her so many over the past seven years that she had two closets now. She picked out a red knee length cocktail dress with slits that go up to her thighs on the sides of the dress, and lace around the bottom rim of the dress. She slipped into it and grabbed a few hair pens to put up her hair.

She had three pins in her hair, as she was about to put in another one to make a bun, Solomon called. "Saya, Kai is on the phone!"

"Alright, tell him I'll be right there!"

She quickly stuck the last pin in her hair and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over her high heels. She quickly got to her husband and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Kai."

"Saya, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, how's everyone there?"

"They're good, D-chan got herself a fiancée, and they're going to get married in two weeks. They actually got engaged two months ago but I haven't talked to you in a while so I haven't been able to tell you."

"I know…I've been really busy and I'm sorry. But I guess that drug Julia invented is working then?"

"Yeah, they look about twenty-five now."

"That's good…I'm glad…So how's S-chan doing?"

"Well she got her degree in science about a month ago and she has met a nice guy, she's moving in with him in a couple of months."

"Wow, do you think she's ready for something like that?"

"I don't know but I have no say in her life, she's an adult now."

"Yeah, so how are you…is everything ok?"

"Things have been hard ever since they died in that accident."

"I know, I miss being able to talk to them."

"Me too…the red shield is gone now since they died, no one's there to run anything anymore, they all retired or passed away."

"Yeah…but the war is over, so it's ok. How's Joel…Last I heard he wasn't doing so well."

"He died last week; he had a brain tumor that they didn't see until it was too late."

"I see…"

"Uh…so will you be able to make it to the wedding?"

"Yeah, we'll try to come."

"Good, hold on. Girls! Come here, come talk to your Aunt Saya!"

"OK!"

Giggles and footsteps were heard on the other line.

"Hi Aunt Saya we miss you and you've missed a lot!" S-chan declared.

"I miss you guys too, I know, Kai was just telling me about all the things that have happened."

"You have to come to my wedding!" D-chan demanded.

"And you have to come meet my boyfriend!" S-chan said.

"I will be there, I promise."

"We have to go thought so bye!"

"Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and stared at it for a minute before Solomon called out to her. "Saya?"

She blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I just-I'll go get ready."

She hurried up the stairs before he asked anymore questions.

She pinned her hair up neatly, leaving two strips to run down her face. She grabbed her purse and they left for their usual date night.

**Me: I hope you liked it! You might be confused but that's ok, it'll be explained in further chappies most likely. Reviews are love~!~**

_Peace+Love=Smiles~!~_

_KiiroBara~_


	2. Darkness

**Me: Ok, I hope you enjoyed the last chappy!**

**Lulu: Gello!**

**Me: Would you stop doing that! **

**Lulu: BRITISH!**

**Me: *Sighs***

"You look beautiful tonight," Solomon said as he kissed his wife's cheek.

She smiled. "Thank you."

After a moment of silence in their walk, he spoke. "How was your therapy?"

"It was fine, the same thing as all the other times."

"Did she make you say something you didn't want to?"

_Yes…_

"No."

"Are you sure?"

_No…_

"Yes…but I'm going to get a different therapist."

"Why? You've been seeing Carol for over six years."

"I know but…I think I need a change."

"Alright, if that is what you wish."

She nodded.

"Oh, D-chan is getting married in a couple of weeks, I told them we'd be there…is that ok?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it."

She smiled once again.

"S-chan has found a nice guy and she's going to move in with him soon."

"May I ask a question?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you call them S-chan and D-chan?"

She laughed. "D-chan is basically for mini Diva, but Kai shortened it and just called her D-chan, same thing with S-chan. S-chan's real name is Koukigyoku and D-chan's name is Safaia. I can't believe I haven't told you that before…"

"I never asked…Why doesn't he call them by their real names?"

"I'm not sure, he never told me, one day he just started calling them that."

"They have beautiful names."

"Thank you, I worked hard at thinking of names for them."

He chuckled as he held her tighter.

"Like I said, they are very pretty."

She looked up at the night sky and then back at her husband. "Where are you taking me? She inquired eagerly.

"We're almost there, just a few more minutes."

"You know I don't like surprises." She laughed.

"Yes, but you'll like this one."

"Alright…"

The few minutes passed and they entered a big building. Music roamed the halls of the building and shook the lights that hung on the walls. She looked over at him in inquisitiveness as they walked past the many people in both elegant and sexy dresses. Solomon opened a large door that led to a gorgeous ballroom.

Saya's eyes widened as she stared in awe.

"Do you like this surprise?"

She nodded and she looked over at him. She suddenly saw Haji standing in the place of Solomon. She blinked before she saw her husband once more.

As they walked in the ballroom, she kept getting flashes of happy memories forgotten and left behind for the zoo to die with.

**Memory…**

_The people she saw were dressed in nice suits and long, elegant dresses. She looked over her shoulder and saw Joel I. _

"_Saya?"_

_She gazed up at her partner and saw her beloved chevalier. _

"_May I have this dance?" He bowed as he held out his hand._

_She took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor. He held one of her hands firmly and she placed the other on his shoulder, he placed his other one on the small of her back. They began to dance the Waltz. After a moment, she stepped on his feet._

"_I'm not a not a very good dancer…" She blushed._

"_You are a divine dancer Saya." Haji smiled his radiant smile._

_She closed her eyes; she listened and swayed to the sweet music as he guided her over the dance floor. _

**Memory over…**

"Sweetie?"

She looked up and saw Solomon, she blinked.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright."

"Yeah, I just feel a little funny is all."

"Do you want to go home?"

She shook her head. "Of course not, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure."

_Later…_

After they danced, they walked to a park and sat down on a bench.

"I never thought I'd dance in a ballroom again." She laughed.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes…Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I have to surprise you next week, to make it fair."

He chuckled.

"I think-"Suddenly Saya looked back into a place where the light didn't reach. He also averted his eyes to the darkness, watching, waiting for something to come out.

"What did you hear?" Solomon whispered.

"Leaves and twigs breaking."

He averted his eyes towards the darkness as his wife did, she looked back at him, waiting for him to speak but he acted as though nothing had been said. Dumfounded, she looked back into the darkness, wondering, listening, watching, and waiting. They kept waiting for yet another sound...but none came.

Saya abruptly stood from her place. "Can we leave now, I'm getting tired."

"Of course." He rose beside her and laced their fingers together as they began to walk.

As they went, more noises came from the dark alley. She suddenly began to walk faster, pulling Solomon along with her.

"Saya darling, slow down. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine...just a little scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, it's probably just a-"

A cat came out of the alley as if it was running away from something that lurked in the darkness of the night. She swallowed as her eyes darted around quickly.

The walk or rather the run home was spent in silence. As soon as he opened the door to their apartment, she dashed inside and went into the living room.

"Saya, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

She plopped down on the sofa right as Solomon walked in. He smiled his charming smile that always seemed to be painted on magnificent features. She gave him a weak one as he walked into the kitchen. She heard the clanking of two glasses, the fridge door opening and closing, and the pouring of liquid.

Seconds later, he came back in and handed her a glass of red wine.

He opened his mouth to speak but she spoke instead. "Yes, I'm fine."

He laughed as he joined her on the couch. "Have I become that predictable?"

"Well yeah, you've been asking that same question a lot lately."

"I'm sorry…I'm just worried is all."

"About what? Nothing's changed."

"Nothing…it's nothing."

"No, tell me."

"You've just-"Suddenly his phone rang, he answered it. "Hello? Yes…Yes, I know she's not going to make it…but I…alright, alright, I'll be there in thirty minutes." He closed his phone. "The hospital needs me to come check a few things; will you be ok here by yourself?"

"Don't treat me like a little kid, I'm your wife not your child…I've stayed her by myself before."

He kissed her forehead as he went to get changed. After a while, he came back in his doctor's uniform and left after giving his wife a few more kisses.

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_Peace+Love=Smiles~!~_

_KiiroBara~_


	3. Stranger

**Me: I wish I had funny things to say and stuff on these mental conversations with myself…**

**Lulu: But you're not by yourself…you're with me!**

**Me: Lulu…face it, I'm making you say what you're saying.**

**Lulu: What?**

**Me: I'm the one thinking of things for you to say, you have no mind of your own.**

**Lulu: Does that mean I'm a zombie!**

**Me: *Sighs* Just go back to saying British…**

**Lulu: OK…BRITISH! *Laughs* British…**

The sun rose gradually but brightly the next day and Saya lied in bed, not making a move, not making a sound, not greeting the new day. She couldn't stop thinking about the last night, she couldn't stop feeling that presence she felt coming from that alley. And…what she heard…

**Flash back**

"What did you hear?" Solomon whispered.

"Leaves and twigs breakings."

He averted his eyes towards the darkness as his wife did.

_Saya…_

She looked to her husband, wondering why he called her, but his eyes weren't on her. She waited for him to speak but his voice never uttered a word. Dumfounded, she turned back to the darkness.

**Flash back over**

That voice, it sounded so near and yet so distant. The voice, it sounded like…Haji. It frightened her, hearing voices of the dead. Perhaps she was mad, even if she was crazy, it comforted her to hear his voice after so long.

But no…she wouldn't believe he was a live once again, not again, she had suffered enough. Solomon had told her that but she already knew herself. But that feeling, it wouldn't leave her for a second, it felt so real.

The door opened to her room and her husband stepped in, in his uniform. A look of concern flashed before his eyes as he saw she was still in bed.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

He felt her forehead with the back of his hand. "You don't feel warm."

"Really, I'm fine."

"Ok, I have to go back to the hospital in an hour, so you'll be alone again."

"And I'll be fine."

"I know."

Silence lingered and sunk in; she finally got up and went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry!"

He chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.

She pulled out vegetables and eggs, she slipped a few eggs into some water and turned the stove on, she dumped a few chopped up vegetables in a frying pan and began to put sauces and spices on them.

Solomon's pager went off and he checked it, he sighed as he read the message.

"I have to leave."

"But it's not been an hour yet."

"I know, I love you."

"Me too." She kissed his cheek and he left.

She ate quickly and got dressed, she went out to her car and was about to open it when she felt a sudden rush, a rush of that feeling.

She looked around and shook her head; she hastily unlocked her car and got in. She drove to the psychologists' office.

She walked to the front desk. "Hi."

"Hello, Carol will be with you in a minute," the receptionist said.

"No, I would like to request a new therapist."

"Oh…I…ok, well the only one that's available other than Carol today is Rick Morgan."

"Ok, can I go see him now?"

"Uh…You have to make an appointment."

"Can I make one for today?"

"Yes ma'am but before you do, I want you to know that he's fresh out of college, so he might not be as good as Carol."

"That's fine."

She made an appointment and left to kill some time.

The sky was a cloudy gray color, she once again drove off in her car, and she decided to just drive and took a few back roads that no one used anymore. The drive was quiet and lonely; she felt an eerie presence lingering with her but another one came along with it.

As she drove, little tears dropped onto her wind-shield, she turned her wind-wipers on. Suddenly the rain began to pour down and she couldn't see, she pulled over and turned off the car, trying to wait the rain out.

She sat there and closed her eyes, thinking about the past, thinking of how the new therapist will do.

Suddenly, a knock came and she gasped, her eyes opened wide and she tried to look out her foggy window.

"Are you alright ma'am?" A man asked.

"Uh…Y-yeah, I just can't see in this rain."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm sure, thank you for checking."

"You're welcome, have a nice day…_Saya…"_

Her eyes widened and she hurriedly opened the door, she looked around and saw a car driving by but no man, she closed her door and locked them. She opened her phone and dialed Kai's number.

"Hello?" A girl answered after a few rings.

"Koukigyoku, it's Aunt S-Saya, can I speak to Kai?"

"Oh sure. DAD, AUNT SAYA IS ON THE PHONE!"

After a moment, her brother's voice came to the other line. "Hey, are you alright?"

"No, I mean yes, yes I'm ok, and I'm just scared…"

"What, why?"

"I stopped on the side of the road because it's raining hard and I couldn't see. Out of nowhere, this guy asks me if I'm ok, I thanked him for asking and then he said have a nice day Saya. I don't know how he knows my name."

"Calm down, I'm sure he was probably just one of Solomon's co-workers and recognized your car, so he stopped to ask if you were ok."

"Right, you're probably right."

"Yeah, just calm down."

She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Ok…I'm calm."

"Good…now, I have to go, will you be ok?"

"Yeah, the rain is letting up anyway."

"Ok, bye Saya, I'll see you soon."

She started her car once more and went to the store.

**Me: I hope you liked this chappy!**

_Peace+Love=Smiles~!~_

_KiiroBara~_


	4. Realization

The hours passed quickly and she went to see her new therapist.

She entered his office after knocking. "Hi, I'm Saya Otonashi."

"Yes, hello, I read your information and they told me you wanted to switch therapists, why?"

"Well, I just don't think she was right for me."

"But you were with her for six years."

"I know…so can we get started?"

"Uh, of course, start off by telling me things about you that I should know."

"Um…I'm married to Solomon Goldsmith, I have a brother and two nieces in Okinawa, and I've been here for seven years…um…"

"Is there anything else, maybe tell me why you're here?"

"…I…lost the man I love."

He nodded. "Love…you still love him?"

"Yes, we were together for a very long time, he died in an…accident."

"Why would you marry if you stilled love this man?"

"Solomon makes me feel better…"

"So you married him because he makes you feel better about this man's death?"

"…Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you even love your husband?"

"…Not as much as I should…"

"I see, does he know this?"

"No."

He nodded. "Are you happy with him, are you happy at all?"

"Yes to both, I'm very happy."

"But you don't seem happy to me…when a person is truly happy, it shows in their eyes…I see nothing in yours."

"Perhaps…I'm not happy then…"

"I see…"

"I've been feeling funny recently, well since last night."

"What happened last night?"

"I got this feeling…it's comforting…it reminds me of…Haji…"

"Have you felt this before?"

"N-" She began to think, remembering…she had always felt this way, even after she woke up from her deep sleep…it just wasn't as strong as now. "Yes, I have…it just was more noticeable last night I guess."

"Anything else happen last night?"

"I thought he called my name."

"You think Haji called out to you?"

'_Don't say his name…don't…please…'_

"I don't know…it sounded like him…but..."

"Do you believe in ghosts Saya?"

"No, not really."

"Ok...has anything else been bothering you?"

"Usually I have dreams about his accident…I didn't last night…sometimes I get flashes of the memory when I'm doing something."

"And how long has this been happening?"

"Ever since he died."

"And how long has it been since he passed away?"

"…About eight years…"

"Ok."

Her phone began to ring. "I'm so sorry…It's probably my husband, can I take this?"

"Oh sure."

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" Solomon asked.

"I'm in therapy, why?"

"Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, you want me to come home?"

"Well I've got a few hours before I have to go back, but you need to find your session."

"No, we're done, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, bye." She hung up.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Miss Otonashi."

"I'm sorry; my husband has to work a lot this week and wants to spend some time with me."

"I understand, it was good to meet you."

"It was nice meeting you too."

She quickly left and drove home.

Meanwhile, in Okinawa…

Kai and the twins sat in the living room watching some detective show. Suddenly, he turned off the TV and looked at the girls.

"Since Saya is coming here for the wedding, I need to know what you two think of her."

"Why?" Safaia asked.

"Because I've never asked and you two haven't seen her since you were little."

"Well…she's ok I guess, she always seems distant when we talk to her, she seems like she never cares about us."

"It might seem like she doesn't care because she has a lot on her mind."

"Is it because of what took place over thirty years ago?"

"Yeah…that has a lot to do with it."

"So is she crazy?"

Koukigyoku punched her sister's arm rather hard. "No, she's not crazy."

"I think she's still sane." Kai chuckled.

Saya and Solomon sat together on the sofa; she got comfortable in his warm embrace while he tightened his hold.

"I think we need a vacation…" Solomon exclaimed, it was more of a suggestion than anything else but she paid no attention to it.

"What do you think about me getting a job?"

"What? Why would you want a job?"

"Well, I think I need to do more around here, all I do is lie around, I don't like that, I want to be useful."

"If you get a job I won't be able to see you as much."

"I'll work days you're working so we won't miss each other."

"Well, ok, but what job do you want?"

"I don't know, I saw some help wanted signs when I was out today, I was thinking about getting a few applications and applying."

"If that's what you want to do, then go right ahead."

"I'll do it tomorrow."

She yawned as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not-"Her stomach growled and he laughed.

"I'll fix something."

The little time Solomon had with his wife passed quickly and he soon left.

Saya sat on a windowsill while cold blood pumped into her small viens; she looked down at the many people passing the large building, she recalled the events that happened that day, remembering the strange and yet kind man whom asked her of her safety, remembering how Rick Morgan was, remembering what she told him, remembering that she said she had felt that same presence for a long time…

Her eyes widened…if she had been feeling this for so long…then…why didn't she realize this sooner? Was it because she was trying to ignore the truth for fear of being hurt once more? Was it because she didn't want him to be alive? Perhaps it was because she was tired of believing of his life when she would be proved wrong seconds later.

But why had this feeling suddenly gotten stronger? Did it mean he was close?

She didn't know what she was thinking. She pulled the needle out of her arm and grabbed her car keys. She ran down to her car and stuck the keys into the ignition, as she was about to turn them, she stopped and sat back…how stupid is this? She had done this too many times before, enough is enough, and she couldn't do this again, not after what happened last time.

**Me: I hope you liked this chapter…and what happened last time? Lol, find out in one of the upcoming chapters! Reviews are love~!~**

_Peace+Love=Smiles~!~_

_KiiroBara~_


	5. Applying

She sat in her car, thinking, remembering, waiting; she didn't know what to do, she wanted to look for him…but she had done so, so many times before…and if he was alive wouldn't he have returned to her by now?

No, she couldn't do this to herself…no, not again.

She took her keys out of the ignition and went back up to her apartment.

_The next day…_

She parked her car beside the sidewalk and went into a few stores that had a sign that said "Help wanted".

As she walked up and down the sidewalk, she saw a music/lessons store with a "Help wanted" sign in their window. She walked in and looked around.

"Excuse me, may I help you ma'am?" A young woman asked as she approached her.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could fill out an application."

"Oh, well there's some right over there." She pointed to the other side of the store.

"Thanks." She grabbed one and began to fill it out.

After a while, she handed it to the kind woman and she put it in a pile of other applicants'.

"When do you think I'll hear from you?"

"Oh probably in a day or so."

"Thank you."

She left and went to therapy.

…

"Saya, from what you told me yesterday…there's nothing I can do to help you, it seems to me that this therapy isn't helping you at all…why are you still coming?"

"My husband is making me come here."

He nodded. "Because he thinks its helping?"

"Yes."

"I honestly can't help you; I don't know how Carol kept you for six years…I don't think you need help."

"Ok…"

Silence evaded them as they sat there, not knowing what to speak of or what to do. She abruptly stood from her place.

"I guess I'll quit coming then."

She went towards the door. "Uh Saya, if you ever need anything." He handed her his card. "Feel free to call me." He smiled.

"Thank you."

**Two days later**

Saya's phone rang and she answered it while she sat in Star bucks.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is the manger of New Melodies, Saya Otonashi filled out an application. May I speak with her?"

"This is she."

"Oh, if you are still interested, then will you come in for an interview?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Let's see, its nine right now, so how about ten?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Good, I'll see you then."

"Yes, goodbye." She hung up.

…

The hour passed and she entered the music store. She walked up to the front desk and saw the same woman from a couple days ago.

"Hi, I'm here for my interview."

"Oh yes, he's right back there, just go right in."

"Thanks."

She knocked on the door. "Come in." A man called.

She walked in and smiled. "I'm here for the interview."

"Ah Miss Otonashi, please sit. I'm going to start off by asking you a few questions."

"Alright."

"Are you in school?"

"No."

"Do you have any prior experience in retail?"

"Yes, a little."

"What do you mean by a little?"

"Well, my brother owns a bar and I used to help out."

"Do you have reliable transportation?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been in a fight?"

"…No…"

"Good…now if you'll come with me, I have a behavioral test I need you to take."

She followed him to a computer and sat down, she began the test.

_If you help a customer with a heavy package to her car and after you're finished you notice a twenty dollar bill lying on the ground. Do you?_

**A: Wait around outside to see if anyone comes by to claim it?**

**B: Ask the employees inside if it's theirs?**

**C: Stuff it in your pocket and get back to work?**

**D: Ask the customer if she had dropped any money?**

She put D as her answer, after about thirty more questions, she finished. She waited outside while the manger checked her score. He soon came out, telling her she had passed.

"If you are confident that you will pass the background check, then go ahead and buy a uniform."

"Thank you very much." She got into her car and went to the store.

She had to buy black slacks and a blue collared shirt. She pulled up to a store and went in, she browsed the women's section and picked out some nice pants, she looked at the shirts they had to choose from when someone called out to her.

"Saya, is that really you? Oh it's been forever."

She turned around only to see the face of an old friend.

"You haven't aged a bit have you?"

"Monique, it's been a long time, how have you been?"

"Good…just moved here, what about you?"

"I live here with my husband, I'm shopping for a uniform, and I think I just got a job."

"That's great, where are you going to work?"

"New Melodies, they just have to do a background check."

"Good, I know you'll pass…if you don't mind me asking, where's the man that always used to follow you…uh…Haji?"

She swallowed. "…He left for a while…I'm not sure when he'll be back." She lied, tiring of telling everyone he had passed away.

"Oh, I see, men will be men I guess." She laughed. "So, who's your husband?"

"His names Solomon, he's at work right now."

"What does he do?"

"He's a doctor."

"Oh wow, you sure know how to pick them."

She nodded.

"Well, it was real nice seeing you again, you should come over sometime." She got out a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote something down. "There's my address and my number, so come over anytime you want, I'd love the company."

"I will, I'll bring Solomon too."

"Great, I'll see you then."

Saya nodded and went to check out.

**Me: I REALLY hope you all are still interested and will keep reading this, I know it's slow right now but it's about to pick up, I promise, so please keep reading, reviews are love~!~**

_Peace+Love=Smiles~!~_

_KiiroBara~_


	6. Teacher

**Me: Hey everyone, please enjoy this chapter!**

Saya walked into the living room after she woke up and Solomon was looking through a catalog.

"Hey honey, how did you sleep?"

"Good, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I think it got mixed up with somebody else's."

"Let me see." She looked at it with blurry eyes.

She saw cribs and clothes for toddlers.

"Oh…I guess it did get mixed up…"

She turned to walk away. "Saya…"

"No…You know what Doctor Julia said…I can't have children…"

"But maybe if we try again."

She shook her head. "It was just as painful for me as it was for you, I don't want to try anymore…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No you shouldn't have."

With her back facing him, she walked into her bedroom. She grabbed her blue collared shirt and slipped it on along with her black slacks. She got her keys and went for the front door, she saw him looking out the window in a daze, and she frowned inwardly and walked over to him, and gave him a warm embrace from behind.

"I know you want children and I am so sorry I can't give them to you…I wish I could, I really do." She paused. "…I love you."

He smiled; she hadn't said that in so long he was beginning to forget why they got married. He turned around after she let go.

"I love you too."

She smiled and kissed his delectable lips, this kiss meant something, it was passionate and it carried a burning sensation within it, their lips broke but the two were only inches away.

"I have to go…" She whispered.

He nodded, she backed away and left. She'd been working there for about four days.

She pulled into her parking space and got out, she checked her watch and saw she was it was five minutes till eight. She entered the store and clocked in; she got behind the cash register and waited. The manger walked by.

"Uh Derek, when do the music lessons start?"

"Well, today, you see we offer lessons three days out of the week."

"So it's Wednesday through Friday?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering, I would like to watch them play some time."

"Well you'd have only a few minutes to watch since your shift ends at four, and if you don't mind, could you help him put things away?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Good." He walked to his office.

Minutes later the first customer entered the store.

"Hello, welcome to New Melodies." Saya greeted.

The woman smiled and browsed the many sections of music and instrument equipment. The woman walked up to her.

"Um, do you know if you have any cello strings left?"

She took in a shaky breath before answering. "Y-yeah, there's some in the back, I'll go get some for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She walked into the back and grabbed a box of cello strings. She stared at them but shook her head after a moment; she went back to the woman and handed them to her.

"Here…how long have you played?"

"Oh, they're not for me, they're for the teacher here, I just wanted to get him something just for being a good teacher."

"Oh, that's nice." She scanned the cello strings and the woman paid.

…

She checked her watch and saw that she could have her lunch break now. She walked into the lounge and grabbed the food she left there yesterday. She put it in the microwave and waited. She heard the bell above the door ding twice.

Saya tried to take her very hot soup out of microwave.

"Hey, I thought you might want these." The queen recognized the voice to be the woman's that came in earlier to buy some cello strings. "Here."

"T-"The teacher saw the red queen in the lounge and looked into the room as he heard. "Ow, ow, hot, so hot…" Saya whispered. "Is there any hot pads in here?"

His expression changed as he stared at the new employee.

"Are you alright?"

He looked back down at his student. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

It became silent and the woman walked into the studio but the teacher remained in his place as he looked back into the lounge.

"No hot pads…napkins…let's see...no napkins either…fine." She grabbed the bowl again and quickly walked to the counter. "Ow…oww."

He walked into the studio after a moment. She ate and went back behind the cash register just as someone else came in. She looked over her shoulder and stared in surprise at the man…the man whom said he loved her, she smiled.

**Me: Hmmm…I wonder if it's who you think it is…hmmm…it's just so hard to figure out if you don't read the next chapter…so please read the next. And aw, poor Saya, she can't have children! But she must love Solomon more than she thinks!Reviews are love~!~**

_Peace+Love=Smiles~!~_

_KiiroBara~_


	7. Reunion

**Me: Hey, guess what! Things are going to start happening in this chapter! So get ready!**

**Recap.**

She looked over her shoulder and stared in surprise at the man…the man whom said he loved her, she smiled.

**Recap over.**

"Solomon, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you; I wanted to watch you in action."

She laughed. "There's nothing to watch."

A few people entered the store.

"Welcome to New Melodies."

They entered the studio.

"What time do you think you'll be home?"

"Probably around seven-thirty. After my shift ends, I'm going to watch them play and then I told the manger that I'd help the teacher pack everything up. Then I have to go to therapy."

"Ok-"his pager beeped and he read the message. "I have to go; I'll see you at home." He ran out.

A few hours passed and she checked the clock, it was one minute till four, she stared at the clock, waiting for it to say four, it was as if it was a staring compotation.

After seconds of waiting, the clock finally struck four and she clocked out. She walked to the door that led to the studio but it was locked, she frowned but decided to stay there until the session ended.

She hadn't really paid much attention to the music until now; it was like a lullaby, so angelic, so slow, and so wonderful. She found herself smiling as she listened but soon the music ceased and she heard people standing and talking, she heard chairs being pushed around and people coming towards the door. She backed away and the door flew open, many people began to flood out.

She got out of their way for fear of being trampled. After a minute or so the last person left and she made her way in but saw no one. She then heard rustling coming from another room in studio, she assumed it was the teacher and started to put the things away, she heard approaching footsteps.

"I heard you playing, you're really good…you play like a friend of mine, I never heard anyone that could play as good as he did."

The teacher remained silent though she couldn't see his face since she had her back to him which made her uneasy. "Uh…I'm not trying to steal anything if that's what you're thinking, I was told to help you pack things away...I just started here a few days ago…My name is Saya by the way…what's yours?"

"…Haji…"

She suddenly felt a chill go down her spine and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She stopped everything she was doing, she was motionless. "E-excuse me…w-what did you say…?"

"…My name is Haji…"

She took in a shaky breath as she tried to hold back sobs. He saw silent tears falling from her eyes as they hit the hard wood floor. She wiped her rain and swallowed.

"I h-have to g-go…" She began to hastily walk out of the room.

He ran after her and grabbed her arm, turning her around in the process. He saw her eyes were closed and her lips quivered.

"Saya…open your eyes…please."

She shook her head. "…I've suffered enough…stop…"

"Saya…just open your eyes, I'm here."

She kept shaking her head. "Please let me go…stop…"

"Saya."

"NO!" She screamed as she yanked herself out of his grasp, she ran out of the store and got into her car.

She tried to start it but it wouldn't, she looked at her gas gage and it was on empty. She flung the door open just as the door to the store opened. She turned her back to the door and quickly walked away.

"Saya, do you remember when we had our first Christmas together? Do you remember that it wouldn't stop snowing and we went outside to look at?" He chuckled. "We got into a snowball fight and ended up with colds."

She stopped in her tracks and waited but finally she turned around, her eyes widened and she silently gasped. Her tears ceased as she staggered towards her old friend. His blue eyes bore into hers as she walked, she blinked, making sure this was real, and making sure he wouldn't disappear once she opened them again.

She stopped in front of him but hesitated when she sent a hand to touch his soft features. He put his hand over hers as she caressed his face.

"…Haji…?"

He nodded and she embraced him, her sobs once again fell from her lips. "…I've missed you…so much."

"...Saya, please…don't cry…" He closed his eye as he kissed her forehead.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while, reminding each other of pleasant memories after he carried her back inside the studio. For the first time in seven years, she smiled a genuine smile, she felt happy, safe, comforted, and she felt at ease. It seemed like the whole world was slowing down just so she could savor that one moment in time.

"Koukigyoku is getting married in a week and Safaia is going to move in with a nice guy." She laughed. "I don't know how Kai's going to handle it; I guess Mao will have to keep him company."

A chuckle a rose from his chest, no one would have known of his laughter if they weren't lying on his chest.

She glanced at her watch and gasped as she saw she was two hours late.

"I have to get home…I told him that I'd be back by seven-thirty."

She stood, thinking of how she would explain it; she then remembered she had no gas. She began to pace and finally turned to Haji.

"Haji, will you walk me home?"

"Certainly Saya."

She smiled as they walked and laced their fingers together, he looked down and then at her but she acted as though nothing had happened, he however was confused. She was married to Solomon and yet she was showing affection towards him? He didn't understand but said nothing. They kept walking but soon stopped.

"I'll walk the rest of the way by myself…Thank you Haji."

"You're welcome, good night Saya."

"Good night Haji."

She hugged him before she began to go alone.

"Saya." He called.

She stopped but didn't face him.

"I love you."

She stopped, not breathing a word, not making a move. "…I know…" She then kept walking.

**Me: Reviews are love~!~**

_Peace+Love=Smiles~!~_

_KiiroBara~_


	8. Confusion

**Recap**

"Saya." He called.

She stopped but didn't face him.

"I love you."

Not breathing a word, not making a move. "…I know…" She then kept walking.

**Recap over**

She opened the door to her home and quietly shut the door, trying to make as little noise of possible.

It was dark, little light was casting in from the streets, she felt her way around and found a light switch, and she turned it on but saw no one. She looked around, making sure no one would jump out at her.

"Solomon? I'm home!"

No answer came, she was starting to worry. "Solomon? Are you home?"

Still, silence lingered in the home. Suddenly the door opened, nearly hitting her in the face, she jumped back and saw Solomon.

"Saya, where have you been! I have been searching for you everywhere, I called you ten times!"

"I'm sorry, when I tried to leave work; I was out of gas so I had to walk home."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I…I wasn't thinking, I left my phone in the car."

He hugged her. "I'm just so glad you're ok."

"…Yeah…"

He released her. "Did you walk home alone?"

"...No, a man took me home."

"Who?"

"The music teacher that works there."

He nodded. "I'll have to thank him."

"Uh no…I'll thank him for you when I go in tomorrow."

"Alright." He took in a deep breath and let it go. "I'll drive you to work tomorrow."

She nodded. "Thanks, I'm kind of tired so I'm going to bed…"

"Ok." He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night."

"Sleep well honey."

_Later…_

She tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to sleep, she couldn't get her mind off of Haji's last words to her. She too still held feelings for her chevalier, she had waited for him but he didn't come and now it was too late. She had already married Solomon; she couldn't leave her husband for a man that was believed to be dead and now suddenly appeared out of oblivion. She didn't know what to do…

The next morning, Solomon drove her to work. She kissed his cheek and he left after saying those words which kept her awake the last night…but they weren't uttered from her lips.

She walked in, she went behind the register and waited for the costumers to arrive.

Seconds later, she heard the door above the door ring. "Hello, welcome to New Melodies."

The man looked over at her, a small smile forming upon his lips. "Hello Saya."

She looked up from the papers in her hands, knowing before their eyes met who was standing there. She smiled faintly, a look on her face that looked as though she was hiding something…but Haji already knew what she was keeping from him. He cleared his throat as a costumer walked in.

"Welcome to New Melodies." She glanced back at him as he walked into the studio.

She looked down, holding back the tears, she felt his pain…oh how painful…to think the woman you loved so dearly harbored no feelings for you anymore.

She swallowed and took a deep breath.

Meanwhile, Kai and the girls were with the wedding planner.

"Ok, the designers will arrive at the church at ten next Saturday." The planner explained. "I'll tell you the rest later, I have to go now."

"Thanks for your help." Kai said with a smile.

"You're so welcome, I'll be back tomorrow."

The woman left and a man entered. S-Chan smiled brightly as she gazed up at him.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

The American man kissed her lips and held her in his arms. "I'm good, and you?"

"Great…Are you staying for dinner or are you going to eat with your friends?"

"Well, I was hoping we could go out tonight."

"That sounds nice."She giggled.

…

Saya looked to the studio door as it opened and people began to pour out, going outside, some pulling out cigarettes and a lighter, lighting them as they stepped out the door.

She looked towards the door once more as she spotted something black. She saw the pale face of Haji but not a smile crept across her face, no…she walked away, hiding herself from her chevalier. He looked at her as she took another door to the outside.

She sat on some concrete, hoping, wishing for anyone but her chevalier to walk through that door. Screaming in her head for someone to come just wasn't enough. She sat there, biting her nails, she pulled her finger away from her mouth and looked at the nail, blood streamed down her small finger. Finally, the door opened and she quickly hid her finger from the visitor.

"Are you alright Saya?" The chevalier asked with the utmost concern.

She checked her watch. "Uh-I have to go."

She passed by him and went inside. As she passed him, he smelled the blood flowing from her wound.

Why had she wanted someone to come? Why did she so consciously want someone to hear her pleas? Had she wanted Haji to come to her for comfort? Instinct perhaps?

Her head ached as she thought more about it, she went out to her car and got some aspirin, she took it as she went back inside.

_**Peace+Love=Smiles~!~**_


	9. Confronting

The room was still as she lied there in bed. Her eyes were wide open as she stared up at the ceiling. The room was pitch black, not even the street lights were shinning in. She turned over to her side and sighed. She suddenly heard her door opening and closed her eyes, acting as though she had long since fallen asleep.

A kiss was placed upon her cheek and the man's hair tickled her face. The man closed the door behind him when he left. She laid there for a few minutes before she got up to go see Solomon. She opened her door and looked around as she listened.

"Solomon? Hello?"

No answer came.

"Solomon?"

Still silent, she searched the whole house but found no one. She suddenly heard a creek of the floor boards from behind. She froze in mid step as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Her eyes darted around for any sudden movement. She slowly moved towards the kitchen and quietly grabbed a knife. She suddenly heard something shut over to her right and quickly turned around.

She then heard something by the door and then the door opened; she swallowed as she peered around the corner, trying to get a glimpse of her intruder. Golden hair caught her eyes as she heard more resettling. She came from her place of hiding and hugged him tightly, relieved he wasn't a killer.

"Saya?"

"Solomon, I thought someone was in the house, I heard things outside of my room."

He noticed the sharp object she held firmly in her hand. "Saya, it's alright, here, let me have this." He took the knife from her grasp and set it on the counter.

His eyes darted around the house for any figure that might be hiding within the darkness.

"You're alright aren't you?" He held her by the shoulders.

She nodded and he looked back into the hallway.

"Alright, you stay here, okay?"

"Ok."

The next day…

Saya walked into New Melodies and clocked in a minute before ten. She heard rustling coming from the music room, she leaned over the counter and saw Haji setting things up. She walked into the studio and leaned on the wall, waiting to be noticed.

"Good morning, Saya." He said without even glancing back.

"Haji?"

He turned to her with concern covering his sweet features. "Yes?"

"...Why did you call my name, why did you ask me if I was ok at my car, why were you at my house?"

"Saya, I-"

"Every night I would have the same dream over and over again and it wouldn't stop. Everything had gotten worse, I-I had stayed at my therapist longer even though I knew it wouldn't help me I thought just maybe it would this time." Tears now streamed down her rosy cheeks. "What were you trying to do? Were you trying to make it harder on me? Make me resent myself more because I married Solomon? Make me cry for you more than I already do?"

He looked as though he knew nothing of her tears nor her remorsefulness, he looked so sorrowful as if, someone were to touch him he would shatter. He placed his hands on her shoulders. For a long time he only stared… stared with eyes that would give anything to make his queen happy.

"Saya, I never-"

"Saya, you forgot your-"Solomon stared wide eyed at the two.

"Solomon…" Saya gasped.

The three stood there in shock. The raven haired girl opened her mouth to speak but none of the words she thought of seemed right. After a moment, Solomon grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Let's go home." He began to take her to the car.

She glanced back at Haji until he was out of sight. They got in the car and sat there. Solomon stared blankly at his stirring wheel.

The raven haired chevalier peeked through the blinds at the two, making sure his queen wasn't in danger.

The blond man turned towards his wife and simply embraced her.

"Saya, I love you…so much."

He pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

He glanced up at the window her chevalier was looking through as if he knew he was watching them.

"I'll go tell the manager that you're taking the rest of the day off."

She nodded and he got out and walked into the store. He told the manager but then walked into the studio.

"You…You stay away from my wife. She's finally happy again; it was you who made her cry. I'm not letting that happen again."

"I am her chevalier, she shall choose."

The blond glared at him with hatred and walked away.

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are love~!~**


	10. Truth

**Recap**

"I am her chevalier, she shall choose."

The blond glared at him with hatred for a moment but then walked away.

**Recap over**

They arrived home from the silent car ride and went inside. Solomon sat down on the couch as she stood in the doorway.

"…How long?" He asked.

"What?"

"How long…have you known?"

"…about a week."

"…Do you still love him?"

She gasped silently. "…Why would you think that?"

"Saya…You know why."

"Solomon…I love _you."_

He gave her a frail smile but walked into another room. Saya breathed in and out deeply as she sat down in a chair.

It was an hour before he finally came out though she had already fallen into the depths of her dreams. He kissed her cheek; he then left for his work at the hospital.

…

Saya awoke with a start as she heard knocks roaming the halls. She looked around and blinked a few times before she stood. She went over to the door.

"Who is it?"

A relieved sigh could be heard on the other side. "Saya…-"

She had already opened the door before he could finish his sentence.

"I needed to make sure you were alright."

She smiled and nodded. She wanted to talk…talk about how she was feeling about him. She wanted to tell him she still loved him. But she couldn't…she was chained to Solomon and there was no way getting around that. She couldn't hurt Haji anymore than he had been in the past. She had to push him away; it was her own fault for marring Solomon, not his.

She looked down as her smile faded. "…I think you should go…you shouldn't be here."

"Saya…?"

She shut the door in his face.

"Saya is something wrong?"

Tears struck her eyes as she tried to hold back her sobs. "Just go away!"

"Forgive me if I did anything to upset you, Saya…I will do as you wish."

Over the next few days, Saya stopped coming to work. Haji found out that she had quit her job.

…

The chevalier was passing by a few buildings on the way to work as he saw his queen working in another store. He went into the store and sat down.

"I'll see you in a week, bye." Saya said as she grabbed her things.

"Take pictures of the wedding for me."

"I will!"

She clocked out and headed for the door just as she saw Haji sitting down.

"Haji…? What are you doing here?"

"Saya…why did you quit?"

"…Uh…I can't talk now, I can't miss my flight."

He nodded and she left.

…

The flight to Japan was fast, but the plane to Okinawa was slow.

Saya stepped off the plane and looked around, nothing had changed, and everything was just how she remembered it. She smelled the ocean in the distant; she could hear the waves crashing into the rocks.

Solomon put his arm around her and smiled.

"Good to be home?"

She nodded. "…Yes."

…

She stepped into the pub with a memory replaying itself in the back of her mind.

"Welcome to Omoro, I'll be with you in a minute." Kai yelled from the kitchen.

She heard nearing footsteps and then saw the face of her brother.

"Saya."

Tears formed in her eyes as she walked towards him. He embraced her tightly.

"I've missed you Saya."

She nodded. "Me too," her voice was muffled with his shirt.

After a while, they went into another room to talk.

"So where's the bride?"

"Well she's staying the night at one of her brides maid's house and S-chan is with her boyfriend."

"I found out something less than a week ago…and I didn't want to tell you about it over the phone but-"

"Oh…you're pregnant…"

"Oh no…no, not at all."

"Oh…"

"I…uh…Haji's alive."

"I know."

"…W-what? You know?"

"Yeah, John put him in the wedding."

"He's in the wedding?"

"Yeah, Haji spends a lot of time here and the girls and John really like him."

"He does…?"

"Yeah…oh and you're in the wedding too."

"I'm in the wedding?"

"Yep, so you have to be at the church at seven tomorrow morning."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? And when were you going to tell me about Haji?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise…And the reason I didn't tell you about Haji…well…he didn't want you to know…He didn't want to interfere with your life, I kept telling him that he's part of your life but he never believed me."

He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "…You don't seem happy that he's ok."

"…When I saw him…I was...but then I realized nothing could be the same…I'm married, I can't leave Solomon just because he's back."

Kai narrowed his eyes and suddenly looked angry. "Yeah…You got married…to that prick."

"Kai!"

"What were you thinking Saya? I mean, did you really think he was dead? I knew he wasn't and I didn't spend my life with him. After the war ended at the Opera house and I saw how upset you were after you thought Haji was gone, I really thought you would never get over him. But then when I found out you had married…Solomon. I thought, I guess you really didn't love Haji after all.

If I had lost a woman I truly loved, I would never even look at another woman, I wouldn't even think about anything other but that woman, let alone go off and get married to some girl who thirty years ago I didn't want to spend my life with. When Haji came back and I told him that you had married Solomon, he looked like his life had left him, like hope was gone. He didn't say anything about it but, I knew, everyone did."

"…I wasn't thinking…" tears came down from her eyes as she spoke. "I was confused, I felt trapped, he kept asking me to marry him, I kept saying no. I felt like dying, I wanted to scream and cry all the time, I wanted to come home but I didn't think I could, I thought you wouldn't want me back here after I went with Solomon."

"Why would you think that? You're my sister, I love you more than anything, and you're always welcome here. If you didn't think I wouldn't want you back, why did you go with him?"

"I thought if I went with him things would change and I'd feel better but nothing changed, it was worse. But I knew I couldn't spend the rest of my life crying for Haji. When we got married, I was happier and I could actually smile. I was happy with my life but I couldn't ever be truly happy, because when I started to be, I thought of Haji, I felt guilty about marrying Solomon. I kept telling myself that I couldn't feel guilty about it and that I had to move on. Over the last year, I wasn't able to be happy at all…I started crying again and feeling guilty even more.

I couldn't take it; I had to get my mind off of everything. So I got a job and that's when I found out Haji was alive. I still love him but I can't leave Solomon because of it."

**I hope you liked this chapter and I know there was A LOT of dialog but I hope that this chapter made you like Saya more. **


	11. Wedding

**Recap**

"I thought if I went with him things would change and I'd feel better but nothing changed, it was worse. But I knew I couldn't spend the rest of my life crying for Haji. When we got married, I was happier and I could actually smile. I was happy with my life but I couldn't ever be truly happy, because when I started to be, I thought of Haji, I felt guilty about marrying Solomon. I kept telling myself that I couldn't feel guilty about it and that I had to move on. Over the last year, I wasn't able to be happy at all…I started crying again and feeling guilty even more.

I couldn't take it; I had to get my mind off of everything. So I got a job and that's when I found out Haji was alive. I still love him but I can't leave Solomon because of it."

**Recap over**

"Does Solomon know about any of this?"

"No…He only knows that Haji's alive."

"Oh…and he's ok with him?"

She shook her head.

"…I see…Saya, I'm sorry but I wish you would have told me about this before you left."

"I-"

They heard a name being said in the other room. "Haji?"

"I was hoping that wouldn't happen until later…" Kai said as he looked through the opening of the door. Solomon was looking at Haji with curiosity but also hatred.

The siblings went out to the two chevaliers.

"Kai, what is he doing here?" The blonde asked.

"Well all the family has to be here for the wedding and he's a big part of it like Saya."

…

Saya arrived at the church first thing in the morning.

"Aunt Saya I'm so glad you're here," D-chan hugged her tightly.

S-chan looked at her aunt and scoffed silently. Though she was happy to see her aunt, she was also angry. The woman she hadn't seen in over seven years shows up for the wedding probably only to go back home and never see them again. Even Haji came around every month and he's her chevalier.

Even though S-chan was angered, she forced a smile as she embraced her aunt.

"Aunt Saya, It's been a while. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm so sorry I haven't come around more…things are…complicated at home."

They nodded.

"Let's get the bride ready for her big day!" Saya said excitedly.

…

The hours seemed to pass exceedingly quick. The pianist began to play a tune for the bride's maids and groom's men.

Kai was -in a nicely fit black tux with a burgundy tie hanging from his neck- telling the bride's maids which groom's man to go down the aisle with.

The bride's maids were dressed in an elegant dark blue cocktail dress.

"Saya, you'll go down the aisle with Haji."

"What?" she came from her thoughts.

"You're going with Haji; you'll be the third ones down the aisle."

She nodded as she quickly looked towards her chevalier.

"Go ahead and get ready."

She walked to Haji and took her place by him. It was almost their turn to walk down the aisle. He looked down at her and smiled as he held out his arm for her to take. She wrapped their arms together as Kai told them to go.

The bride soon came down to the alter and the ceremony began. Their 'I do's' were soon said and the reception soon began.

Saya sat by her brother at a table as she stared at the new husband and wife.

"My gosh, I can't believe D-chan is really married. This seems so surreal."

Kai chuckled. "Yeah…it does."

"Saya, dance with me, won't you?" Solomon suddenly asked from behind.

"Oh! Sure."

He took her by the hand and slowly led her out to the dance floor. He put his arms around her and they eventually began to sway to the rhythm of the song.

"You know, this brings back memories."

She smiled. "Yeah…it does."

"Saya…I've been thinking…I-"

"Excuse me…May I cut in?" Haji inquired.

Solomon looked up at the chevalier with hatred but courteously nodded. "Of course."

The blonde left them to go sit down.

"May I have this dance?" her chevalier asked properly.

She nodded. They danced to a more fast paced song than the one that was playing before. He put his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck.

"Saya, have I done something to offend you?" he said more in a whisper than anything else.

"…No…I-"

He took her by the wrist and led her outside. The moon shone brightly that evening as the crickets chirped their song. The air smelled of rain and the grass was wet with dew.

"I'm so sorry," she looked down as the tears fell.

"What have you to be sorry about?" he made her look at him.

"I've hurt you so much…I shouldn't have gone with him when he came. I just couldn't leave my life like I was."

"Saya, why are you apologizing? I do not blame you for any of the choices you have made."

She shook her head. "No…please don't lie to me…I know…Kai told me how you looked and when I heard that…I couldn't even stand myself. I hate myself for doing something…something so horrible to you."

She cried more and Haji embraced her tightly.

"Saya please don't cry. I've never resented for anything you've done. I was only worried about you. I only ever wanted you to be happy. Saya, I will always love you no matter what you do, please understand."

Her grip on him tightened.

"I-"

**And that's the end of chapter eleven! Reviews anyone? I hope you review, it will only get the next chapter out faster!**


	12. Liar

**Recap**

"Saya please don't cry. I've never resented for anything you've done. I was only worried about you. I only ever wanted you to be happy. Saya, I will always love you no matter what you do, please understand."

Her grip on him tightened.

**Recap over**

"I love you Haji," her words were of a whisper.

He paused in his breathing and his eyes widened the slightest bit. Slowly, he looked down and a smile came to his lips.

"Saya-"

"Saya, where are you?" Solomon called not far away.

The queen swiftly left from her chevalier's arms and regained her composer. She smiled faintly as she saw her husband.

"I'm over here."

He beamed at her but confusion over took him. "Saya…What are you doing out here? It's freezing. Here, take my jacket."

"No, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"…Uh yeah…go back inside, I'll be with you in a minute. I lost my earring out here so I'll look for it."

"Alright, Haji and I will go back inside then."

"No, Haji's helping me look for it."

"Well I can help as well."

"No just go ahead and enjoy the reception."

"…If that is what you wish," he walked back in.

"Uh," she shook her head as she covered her eyes with her hand. "I'm sorry this is…" She trailed off.

"Saya."

She shook her head once more and then smiled brightly at him. "Let's go back to the party."

He nodded.

…

The wedding had long since ended and everyone had gone home. It was late as Saya got out of bed to look at the bright full moon. Her door suddenly opened, startling her as it did. The dark chevalier stepped in and walked into the moonlight.

"Haji."

"I heard you moving; I thought something might be wrong."

She grinned but shook her head. "I'm fine."

He walked over to the window. "It's beautiful…" he said solemnly.

"Yes, it is."

He then fixed his attention on his queen. He slid both hands into her hair and gradually went to kiss her small lips. She halfheartedly tried to push him away but shortly fell into his charm. He released her and she stood back.

"Haji," she took a breath. "What are you doing? I'm marr-"again he kissed her but more passionately.

This kiss was longer than the first. Their lips parted long enough for Saya to breathe three words.

"I love you."

His hands began to explore her body as she tried to unbutton his long white shirt. Soon, the night gown that she wore was sliding down her small figure.

…

Saya turned to her right side as she began to stir from her slumber. Her hand felt for Haji but she only felt sheets. She opened her eyes only to see an empty room. She slowly sat up and blinked. She slid her legs out of bed and stood. She quickly put on some clothes.

…

Haji was sitting outside as he watched the morning sun rise. The door opened and he looked to his visitor. His queen came outside and looked strangely at him.

It took her few seconds to find her voice. "Haji…I think we need to talk about last night."

"You mean what happened at the wedding?"

"No, about what happened here."

He looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes widened. "You don't remember?"

"…Forgive me, I don't."

Her eyes were now angry and hurt. "Are you joking?"

He shook his head.

She laughed. "I knew it…I knew something wasn't right. I shouldn't have…I can't believe you! Are you doing this because I left with Solomon?"

"Saya, I don't understand."

She began to walk away as Haji grabbed her by the arm. "Saya wait-"

"Let me go,' he released her and she went inside.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. He lied about everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's not even worth talking about."

"If it's not worth it then why are you angry?"

"I just need to be alone…"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you are confused then good 'cause that's what I'm aiming for here lol all part of the plot! ReViEwS? Please do review!**


	13. Incapable

**I'm about to do a recap and I'm really just going to put the important things of the last chapter so most of it won't go together!**

**Recap**

"I love you Haji," her words were of a whisper.

He paused in his breathing and his eyes widened the slightest bit. Slowly, he looked down and a smile came to his lips.

…

He then fixed his attention on his queen. He slid both hands into her hair and gradually went to kiss her small lips. She halfheartedly tried to push him away but shortly fell into his charm. He released her and she stood back.

"Haji," she took a breath. "What are you doing? I'm marr-"again he kissed her but more passionately.

This kiss was longer than the first. Their lips parted long enough for Saya to breathe three words.

"I love you."

His hands began to explore her body as she tried to unbutton his long white shirt. Soon the night gown she worn was sliding down her small figure.

…

Her eyes widened. "You don't remember?"

"…Forgive me, I don't."

"Are you joking?"

Haji shook his head.

**Recap over**

She lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Haji's sudden memory loss.

'_How could he forget? Does he hate me this much?' _She asked herself.

She was startled as a knock sounded.

"Darling, are you alright?" Solomon inquired through the door.

She sat up and went to open her door. "Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Good, come with me," he grasped her wrist and walked down to the pub. Only Kai and Haji sat in the downstairs.

"Well this isn't what I had imagined but it'll do," Solomon started as he took her hand in his. "Will you allow me to explore this vast world with you? Will you allow me to take you to places you've never been? Saya Otonashi, will you be my bride?"

She was puzzled as to why he was asking her to marry him again.

"Wait, I thought you two had gotten married seven years ago? I was at the wedding," Kai was dumfounded.

"…Well, I recently found out that the priest that married us wasn't valid so we aren't really married," Solomon explained.

"Why are you just finding this out now?" Her brother spoke.

"I-"

"…No…" Saya finally got out.

"…What?" the blonde asked.

"I said…I said no."

"But Saya, I thought-"

She shook her head and slipped her hand out of his. She walked up to her room and shut the door.

"…Saya…no…" Solomon breathed.

A tear streaked his icy face. He was taken aback by this.

"…I'll go talk to her," Kai said as he went up stairs.

He knocked on her door and opened it.

"Saya…Why'd you say no?"

"…You know why… I can't go make the same mistake I did seven years ago. I can't marry Solomon after what happened last night," Saya finished.

"…But I thought you said you wouldn't leave Solomon just because Haji is back."

"...I'm not leaving him because of Haji. I'm leaving him because I'm hurting him."

He nodded. "Wh-"

"Saya, can we talk?" Solomon suddenly came in.

"…Yes."

"…I'll be downstairs Saya," the red haired man motioned to the steps before he left.

The blonde closed the door. "Saya…I thought you loved me…?"

...

Haji and Kai waited for the two to come down.

"…Haji…Do you really not remember of anything Saya told you about last night?"

"…No…I don't."

"Are sure?"

He nodded.

"Are you angry with Saya because she…left?"

"No, how could I be? She was unhappy. Saya needed someone to comfort her."

"Were you hurt?"

"…"

"Haji, I just want you to know that you're like a brother to me."

The chevalier looked up in disbelief. In all his years, only his Queen had ever shown him any kind of love.

"And you are like a brother to me as well Kai."

Kai nodded as a small smile came to his lips.

…

Solomon took in a deep breath and slowly released it. He sat on Saya's bed with his hands hanging lazily between his legs. The queen ran her fingers through her hair.

"Saya, I thought…I thought you were happy."

"I was, but when I came back to Okinawa, I realized that this is where I need to be. I realized that I never should've left," she shut her eyes tightly, "I'm so sorry Solomon."

"If that's the problem then we can move here."

She shook her head. "No…no…I…Don't L-I just need time to think."

It was really too hard to tell him how she felt.

"Alright…I'll be down stairs."

"No…go back home for a while."

The room suddenly felt cold and sullen.

"But Saya," Solomon pleaded with a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Please…Just go home."

He was hesitant as he left the room.

…

Haji and Kai heard a door upstairs close softly. There was a noise that resounded in the pub. It was a faint heavy breathing at the top of the steps. After a moment, they could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Solomon finally came down and left rather quickly.

…

Long after the moon had risen, Saya came down from her room. She walked outside to get a breath of fresh air. The night was motionless and silent just as she. She wanted someone to come and watch this gentle night sky with her. Ever since she told Solomon to leave, she felt nothing but emptiness.

"Saya…Are you alright?"

She gasped as his voice came to her ears. She turned around.

"Yes, I'm fine Haji," her voice was stern.

"Saya please, forgive me for not remembering," Haji pleaded, "…Do you remember the time when we hid outside after dark at the zoo? The whole mansion was looking for us."

She looked down and shook her head.

"You said you hoped they thought we were dead and would stop looking for us so we never had to go back in that dreadful castle."

Tears formed in her eyes. "That was a foolish thought."

"No…no it wasn't…you wanted freedom and understanding like now."

"I have those things."

"Then why are you upset? Why do you feel like you have to face everything alone?"

"Because it doesn't matter what I say or do! I can't turn back time so I never went with Solomon and hurt everyone! I can't gain back those seven years I missed with my family! It doesn't matter now…I only have a few years left with them before they die…"

"Saya, they don't care what happened seven years ago. They only care that you're back now."

"Why are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Because I love you Saya."

"Why! Why-How can you love me! I've been so cruel to you! I've hurt you time and time again! How can you not hate me!"

"Like I said before, I've never resented you for any of the choices you've made," Haji smiled.

"Please…hate me."

"What?"

"Hate me."

"Why?"

"I don't deserve-"Haji embraced her tightly.

"Saya, I could never hate you."

**I hoped you liked this chapter, I hope it wasn't cheesy or anything. I tried to make it non cheesy lol! REVIEWS anyone?**


	14. Reason

**Recap**

"Why are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Because I love you Saya."

"Why! Why-How can you love me! I've been so cruel to you! I've hurt you time and time again! How can you not hate me!"

"Like I said before, I've never resented you for any of the choices you've made," Haji smiled.

"Please…hate me."

"What?"

"Hate me."

"Why?"

"I don't deserve-"Haji embraced her tightly.

"Saya, I could never hate you."

**Recap over**

It had been a week since Solomon left for Australia. He hadn't left his apartment since he arrived home. He sat on his couch with a glass of wine in his hand. He watched it as he swished it around.

"Saya…" Suddenly he threw the glass across the room.

He laughed as he ran his fingers through his thick golden hair.

…

Kai checked his watch and then looked back up at the listing and times for flights.

"It looks like you two need to go. You only have a few minutes."

Saya nodded and hugged her brother goodbye. "I'll call you when we land. I promise I'll be back soon."

"I know," the red head smiled.

The chevalier and his queen started to walk away as Haji spoke. "Goodbye, Kai."

They boarded the plane and took their seats. Over the past week, Saya had tried to convince herself that what happened with Haji was all just a dream…a fantasy. She tried hard to belief it but sometimes it just wasn't enough. She hadn't told him what she thought took place. She thought it would makes things weirder than before.

…

When they arrived in Australia, they found a hotel to stay in. Soon, Haji took Saya over to Solomon's.

The queen opened the door with her key. She looked around the house for any sign of her ex.

"Saya?" Solomon's voice sounded as if he was in disbelief. "Saya!" He embraced her tightly.

"Solomon…"

…

Saya's talk with Solomon was long. She got back to the hotel room shortly after seven in the afternoon. Haji wasn't there yet since he was still teaching.

She looked in the mini fridge by the bedside table. She gazed up as she heard the door knob turning and twisting. She glanced at her watch and then back at the door. It opened and Haji stepped in.

She sighed in relief as she saw him. "So did you let your students go early?"

"No…" he came closer to her.

Suddenly, he put his lips on hers. She pushed him away, making him step back a few feet.

"What are you doing?"

"I love you, Saya."

"Haji…I can't do this."

"Why?"

"Because it's too soon. I just left Solomon."

"It wasn't too soon when you thought you were married."

She narrowed her eyes. "You said you didn't remember…"

"…I was afraid…nothing like that had ever happened before. I'm not afraid anymore."

He kissed her again. Again she pushed him away harder.

"No!"

"But darling, why?"

She narrowed her eyes at his words.

"W-what did you say?"

"I said but why?"

"I-"

Suddenly, Saya fell back and all she remembered was blackness.

…

She woke up startled. She sat straight up, panting.

"Saya, are you alright?" Haji inquired.

'_Just another dream…' Saya thought tiredly._

She nodded. "I'm fine…I just had a dream."

She rubbed her eyes and blinked.

"Haji…?"

"Yes?"

"Can I…can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you love me?"

His eyes widened a little before he chuckled.

"Saya-"Haji was interrupted as the phone rang.

She answered it. "Hello?"

"Aunt Saya…its Safaia…Kai," she paused, "…he has had a heart attack."

The phone slipped from Saya's hand.

**I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated sooner…I've had massive writers block! ReViEwS?**


	15. Clear

**Recap**

"Why do you love me?"

His eyes widened a little before he chuckled.

"Saya-"Haji was interrupted as the phone rang.

She answered it. "Hello?"

"Aunt Saya…its Safaia…Kai," she paused, "…he has had a heart attack."

The phone slipped from Saya's hand.

**Recap over**

**In Okinawa**

"Aunt Saya! Over here!"

Saya looked down the hall and saw her family. She rushed to them without hesitation.

"Is Kai ok?"

"We don't know…they haven't told us anything…" D-chan said with a crack in her voice.

"It is going to be fine…I'm sure he'll pull through," The oldest queen smiled.

Haji stared at the door to Kai's room.

…

Solomon dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Matt, tell Robin that I won't be at work for a while…" The blonde spoke quickly.

"Wait, why?"

"Personal reasons," he hung up the phone and left for Okinawa.

…

Saya paced in the waiting room. "What aren't they telling us if he's ok? Does that mean he's not…?"

"Saya…calm down…He's fine," Haji said.

They'd been waiting in the hospital for almost thirty-six hours. Saya hadn't slept the whole time.

"Saya, please, rest for a while," her chevalier held out his hand for her to take.

She exhaled and slowly reached for his hand. He pulled her down on the small couch.

In the distance they heard D-chan speaking: "Really? So he's ok? We can go see him now?"

"Yes, he's going to be, he'll need to stay in the hospital for a few more days though," the doctor spoke.

"Oh thank God."

The twins rushed into their father's room. Saya and Haji rose and followed the girls.

"Hey dad, how are you feeling?" S-chan smiled.

He blinked as he sat up. "A little dizzy…"

Saya hugged her brother tightly when she saw him.

"Saya, you're here...?" Kai asked though it was more of a statement.

"I got here when I heard you were here. Haji came too."

"Thanks for coming," Kai half smiled. **(This is sorta a cheesy moment…sorry)**

"Do you want us to get anything from home, dad?" S-chan asked.

"Yeah…some clothes…"

"Ok…"

"Uh I'll get it, you two stay here with Kai," Saya offered.

"Sure, ok."

The chevalier and his queen left for the pub.

…

When they arrived, they saw a sign on the door that read: _Omoro is closed for family matters._

She unlocked the door and went to Kai's room. She opened his chores and grabbed a few clothes. She opened his sock drawer, though she saw nothing but a dried rose with a hair ribbon tied to the stem. She picked it up and it nearly fell apart. She fought the tears coming to her eyes.

"Saya, did you find everything?"

She looked at him and forced a smile. "Yeah…"

He came over and took the bag from her hands as she gathered a few more things. He was about to close the sock drawer as he saw the rose. He glanced towards Saya, and then closed the drawer.

She had remembered Kai telling her about the rose though she hadn't seen it till now.

"When did you leave that rose?"

He turned to her. "While you slept."

She embraced him. "Thank-"they heard a noise…like glass shattering.

She released him. "Stay here," he said as he left.

She didn't hear anything for a while but then he came back in.

"What was that-"he kissed her.

She shoved him away. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you want me?" He was confused. "You love me."

She narrowed her eyes. "Haji, what is wrong with you?"

"Do you want Solomon?"

"What?"

She saw Haji but then it was Solomon.

"Solomon?"

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"You wanted me when I was Haji that night…you lied to me. You told me Haji wouldn't come between us. You were so sad even after I sent you to that therapist…I couldn't help but wonder if it was the thought of Haji that was doing it. I pretended to be him and when you saw him…me…you gave him a look I've never seen before. You showed him affection that you never showed me…and I was your husband. But then…then I tried to make you hate him…I was the Haji you made love to," he was talking to her but it was almost as if he was just thinking aloud.

Her eyes widened. "…What?" She was so confused. She didn't know what to think. "I-"

"Saya…If you love Haji…Then I'll be him…I just want to be with you."

"Solomon…"

"Saya…" Haji stood limply at the door while his arm was gushing out blood.

"Haji!" She ran to him and helped him balance.

She led him to the other room. Solomon followed.

"Saya…You must realize that there can't be two of us…one must go."

Haji tensed and glared at the blond. He began to pull away from Saya. "Haji-"

"I'm fine," he spoke sternly as his wounds healed.

Haji pulled out a dagger as Solomon's arm transformed into a blade.

Solomon started to run at him. Haji threw his dagger at the blonde, dodging Solomon's attack. The dagger hit Solomon's chest straight on. The blonde swung his arm around, cutting the thin skin of Haji's leg. Shattered glass crunched under the chevalier's feet. Solomon grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"Haji!" she cried.

She ran over to her chevalier's side.

"No! Stay Back!" Solomon knocked her hard into the ground and glass. Her hands and arms bled as they were cut. The blond turned around and saw what he'd done.

"Oh forgive me." He touched her bloody arms trying to help her up.

Suddenly, his eyes widened slightly as Haji ran a large piece of glass through his abdomen. Saya cringed as she heard the ripping of the flesh. Solomon touched his wound and looked down. He slowly pulled out the glass. The blood spread and stained his perfectly white suit. Red liquid ran down from his mouth.

After a moment, he placed his hands over his wound once more as it began to heal. For a little while, they all sat there. The blonde gasped silently as he heard something the others didn't…a cracking noise. He felt a certain sting in his abdomen. What was he doing? He knew…it seemed logical…fight for love…right? But…he'd upset his love...he had to leave before they saw him dead. Solomon stood and walked towards the door.

He looked back at Saya and smiled. "I love you, Saya."

He walked out the door as…

…as his hand crystallized…

…He knew…

_Everything becomes clear in the face of death._

**Fin!**

**If you're confused, please tell me and I'll try to explain it. I know it might seem a tad rushed but really it isn't. I mean it had to stop somewhere and I know that the story was getting a bit tedious. I hoped you like this story!**


End file.
